Daemonette's Desire
by halisme
Summary: After summoning a herald of Slanesh to help with planning a battle, things get complicated for a chaos lord, with his lieutenants out to betray him and the risk of becoming a chaos spawn, nothing is what it seems to be and he can trust no one. Rated M for smut. Will probably cross over to include most races. Update is on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Risha admired her new form, compared to the others she had been give over the years it was rather elegant. As a daemonette she appeared in whatever form the beholder desired most, but this one was unlike the other, less clothed forms her previous masters had given her. Her hair was black now, hanging in a tangle of gentle curls that reached her waist. Normally her masters had preferred a lighter hair colour, but the strangest thing about her form was that it was fully clothed. Normally when she arrived on the material plane she was naked but now, she was actually wearing a dress, and not one with low neckline and a high skirt, but that actually fully covered her curved figure.

When she had arrived, she'd stepped over the body of the tribute required, a priest of Sigmar whose body was covered in a lattice of scars and cuts from the torture he'd endured during those final, degrading weeks. After the sorcerer had been ushered from the tent it was just her, and the lord. He was sat on a throne, the structure carved from the bones of the war beast's that belonged to the skaven that had infested his lands and draped in furs and skins from a range of beasts. The lord just sat there, staring at her with the slight glow from his helm's eye socket the only hint of where he was looking.

"Give me your name." He commanded, the sound of his voice resonating through his helmet.

"Risha, and what's yours darling?"

"You're not here to ask questions."

She moved closer to him, sitting in his lap and placing her lips to where his ear should be. "I'd like to know what name I'll be screaming later." She felt him shift slightly in his chair, almost backing away from her.

"If so it will be in pain."

"Oh, so angry, maybe I should help you relax."

And with that she slipped her nimble hand down between the slight gap between his armour to his groin. She gave him a few strokes before he pulled her hand out. "what makes you think you were summoned for that purpose?"

"If you wanted a fighter, or sorcerer or bloated mound of flesh you'd have brought a herald of one of the other ruinous powers." She pried his helmet off and stared at his surprisingly handsome face. She started to nip at the skin on his neck with her teeth before trailing upwards to his mouth. "So that leaves the more, pleasurable aspect left." Her small teeth started attacking his lips, begging then to open. There was a metallic clunk as she dropped his helmet to the ground, followed by his gauntlets and then his boots. She couldn't stop herself from giving a pleasured moan as his hands started to cup her breast. With that he finally opened his mouth, their tongues fighting each other as he scooped her into his arms and started walking towards the pile of furs that he used as a bed.

His pauldrons fell to the ground before Risha started to untie the leather strips that held his chest plate together. The kiss was broken when he dropped her onto the makeshift bed and she removed the armour on his lower half, revealing the linen trousers beneath, that surprised her, he knew what he was doing summoning her, yet he still wore his clothes. She moved a single hand to the prominent bulge under the fabric. "You seem more excited now, maybe we should move to the next stage."

She started to unbuckle his belt but before she could finish his hands caught hers and pushed them away. "We'll start with you first."

Risha was confused, this had never happened before. Normally her lovers were selfish, only concerned with their own pleasure, but the man seemed genuine. She laid back, appreciating the warmth as he knelt down beside her, his hands trailing over her skin before he moved so he was kneeling above her legs. His hand started stroking her thigh, appreciating the soft flesh that lay underneath the cloth. He let out surprised moan as she pushed him off her with a force that shouldn't have belonged to a body her size, and crawled on top of him, trapping his arms beneath her thighs. "I thought it would be a good idea if I was undressed." She started to undo the small silver buttons that ran along the front of her dress, giving a slight chuckle as he started struggling, trying to get his hands free so he could grasp the mounds of flesh that spilled from where her dress was off. She made sure to drag out the experience as long as possible, chuckling as he began to writhe underneath her before pushing her down to his lap and sitting up.

"Did you honestly think I would be pinned so easily, and like I said, we shall begin with you." He hand moved suddenly and tore the skirt of her dress in a single fluid movement. His hands then flowed upwards back to her breast, gentle stroking them and causing her purr as a calloused thumb glazed her nipple.

"More."

His other hand moved to the other breast, causing the same effect. She started to grind against him. He could feel the heat coming from her groin, as she continued to rub her body against him, he started to plant a trail of kisses down along her collar bone and moving up her knock until he came to her lips again. There tongues delved into each other's mouths again, exploring each other in a lustful kiss.

"Now we move it to the next stage."

Risha found herself lying on her back. "What are you doing, ah." Her back arched and she let out a moan as his tongue delved into her nether lips. "More."

"What did you say?"

"I said, more!" Her thighs wrapped around his head, keeping him in place as he renewed his assault. "Faster, deeper." Each of her commands was accompanied by a slight hiss as the air in her lungs was drawn out.

Hakon didn't care for the daemonette's commands. Her scent, her taste, the way she had snared him, everything about her was intoxicating. The grip on him became looses as her thighs spasmed and a warm fluid entered his mouth. He took a single gulp before moving away and rolling her onto her front. He stood up as he unbuckled his belt, but found that her nimble hands quickly took his place. She was surprised at the size of what was hidden beneath the fabric, at first she thought it may have been a blessing from her master, but quickly realised that it wasn't a chaotic mutation.

She pulled him to the ground while his trousers were still at his knees and positioned herself so his erection was resting between the crevice of her hind quarters and started to move up and down. "Now, now, I think it needs to be a bit more slippery." She slid backwards so she was sat on his stomach . Hakon was about to complain but Risha spat on her palms ,grasped his erection and started to stroke him. As she massaged the pink flesh that was in her hand she felt his move to the nub of nerves between her legs and circle it with a single finger.

She couldn't take it anymore. She span herself around, positioned herself directly above his groin and slammed herself down. Pure euphoria filled Hakon's veins as the demon on top of him started to bounce, riding him intensely until his hands went to her breasts again. The double touch sent her over the edge and her nails dug into Hakon's back, dragging him with her.

* * *

When Risha woke up Hakon was sat on his throne and fully armoured. Instead of dressing she simply walked towards his throne. His eyes were glancing over a map.

"How about we get back to business?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually, that's what I was trying to talk to you about. I actually had you summoned to confirm my battle plan, I read that you lead the last attack on the empire held Carin Pass, they have the same general so I would like to know his strategies, the fortifications and the key locations I'll need to hold."

"So, I wasn't summoned to be a whore."

"Far from it. If you prove to be valuable in battle you will be given a level of authority within the war band."

"I can think of another way to prove my value. In fact several ways."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N since the first chapter got a good reception I decided to write another one, no smut in this one but a few new characters._

* * *

Hakon was pleased. Risha's knowledge from the previous battle had been accurate and it was a short and bloody massacre with his forces loosing only a handful while the others were almost completely obliterated. The most disconcerting thing though was the herald of Slanesh herself. She had disappeared in the middle of the night, only to return the following morning. When the battle had started the enemy general was nowhere to be found and when asked if she had anything to do with it she simply replied that he had died with a smile on his face. Then when they were taking the towers that spanned the road between the two mountains, they found the doors open and were welcomed by a group of cultists. Risha had found them during her little outing and convinced them to open the door.

He was currently sat on his throne, his lieutenants kneeling before him. Most of them were wearing the thick, bulky chaos armour but a few were chieftains from the marauder tribes, strong men that hadn't yet been blessed by one of the four ruinous powers. There were twelve of them not including Hakon, but they all knew he only took four of their opinions in account when making decisions.

The first was Bloat, a small man whose body was covered in a mass of pustules and rashes, he used to be a warrior priest before his conversion , instead of the steel hammer he used to use, he now held a rusted scythe. His armour was the only relic of his past, but even then it had almost corroded to the point of falling apart.

The next was a chaos champion called Khan, he was devoted to Khorne. His armour was a pure crimson and he had a large brass lance strapped to his back and a shield of the same metal resting on his forearm as well as a sword that was strapped to his thigh. He usually led his unit of knights into battle, each one armed in the same manner but nowhere near as blood thirsty as their leader.

The third was Hakon's brother, Estarg, placed in charge of the marauder tribes and blessed by the lord of change. His skin was currently purple but looked as if it was shifting to a dull grey and his arms were in their human form, however in battle they shifted into a range of tools from blades and shields to maces and large, crab-like claws. Hakon had wanted him to take his place if he fell to mutation, but realised that his brother was likely to fall first and Khan was a stronger and more charismatic leader.

The final was Magus, another devotee to Tzeentch but he was the sorcerer of the group. He was the youngest of them all, barely into his twenties. He had a powerful grasp on magic, a mind that would stay calm in the face of a charging ogre and felt he had to prove himself to gain some respect from the others. Next to him was one of the cultists, a young woman named Lila, untrained in her own magic, she was considered the prize member of the cult before he stole her from the groups leader and forced Khan to back down when he claimed that the girl should die as magic was a cowards weapon.

"My brothers," Hakon began, "the attack on the pass was more successful than we could have anticipated and while we lost less than a handful of men, the allies we gained have more than made up for it and the tribesmen shall receive replacements from the ranks of the cult. The main reason for this gathering is our next target, we know we are heading for the monastery near the peak of the mountain but there are multiple paths. The shortest is well guarded by the empire, the other has an orc encampment on it, neither will let us pass without blood shed."

Risha brushed the curtain to the tent to the side before sauntering to Hakon's side. "Sorry I'm late for the party, it's so hard to get gore out of leather." Hakon had no idea where she had gotten the leather corset and dual whips, but from the way she used them in battle, skipping and laughing as if playing a game, she obviously loved to use them.

Khan's face twisted into a snarl. "Women serve no place here and whores even less."

Lila let a ball of energy slam into the ground next to the heavily armed brute. "I have more power in my little finger than you do in your entire body, you will apologise for that remark or not live to regret it."

"You couldn't kill a newborn with all your power, let alone me."

Hakon's fist slammed into the arm of the throne, causing the bone to splinter. "Magus, if you cannot keep your apprentice in line she will either leave or Khan will have his duel with her. And you Khan, that,_ whore,_ was invited, and if I remember correctly she killed the enemy's leader, made sure their gates would be open, all before you'd even woken up."

Khan knew better than to test his master, he had a long scar running from his hip across his chest to his shoulder from the last time he had attempted to defy his master. "I understand why you want her here, I will not accept it though."

"You, will accept whatever I tell you to or I send you to the blood god you love so much and feed your corpse to the hounds."

Khan pulled himself up to his full height and drew his sword and pointed it at Hakon. "I think I'll dedicate this kill to him actually, then I'll kill your little whore, and then the sorcerer and his bitch."

"I always thought you'd be the first to betray me, either that or Bloat."

The plagued man gave a laugh. "There is no point in betraying when you won't win."

"But I will win Bloat." He gave a roar and then charged, swinging his sword in a broad arc. If any of them had blinked they would have missed it, just as Khan was about to land his blow his master had drawn his own sword and sliced neatly across his attackers throat, enough to cut the artery but no deeper and then slammed his boot into the man's chest, forcing him to the ground. In less than a second Khan was lying on the ground with a thin trail of blood coming from his throat, Hakon was stood up, a single drop of blood on his sword which was pointed as if he'd just struck.

"What is your masters motto, let the red river flow." The man that was left standing placed his foot on his opponent's chest, driving it in his rib cage until the man fell unconscious. "Someone take him to the healer, I want a clear scar left behind. Fetch me his champion if he dies, I'll need a new lieutenant."

"I told him there was no point." Bloat laughed again.

After a few minutes Khan's unconscious body was dragged from the tent, the blood staining the earth. "Which path shall it be then, the orcs, or the empire?"

Lila was the first to speak. "Apologies my lord, but what about under the mountain?"

"Be quiet apprentice." Magus snapped at the girl.

"Let herspeak." Risha commanded.

" Thank you, when the skaven invaded they left behind a whole network of tunnels, they were abandoned when the empire drove them out so we should be able to walk right through."

"The girl speaks sense, yes she does, clever girl." Ergast said, Hakon was beginning to grow annoyed with the way his brother spoke, there could be no way that it was a blessing from his master.

"Send some scouts to find some entrances to the caves, they move at fast first light and we follow. Everyone is dismissed."

It took a few minutes for everyone to filter out of the room, Bloat was still laughing and Ergast was whispering something under his breath. Risha walked over to Hakon, placing her hands on her curved hips and gently swaying them before placing herself in his lap. "Now, shall we get down to our _business?"_

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Your little escapade could have caused us to lose the battle, if they had a captain who wanted to alter the battle plan everything would have failed."

"But it didn't though, so it all worked out."

"That is not the point, your act could have destroyed all my forces."

"Have I been a bad girl? Maybe you should punish me."

"I said no."

"That's not how this works." Risha was confused, this had never happened before. She'd never been so blatantly rejected in all of her resistance, there were a few times when her target had preferred the other gender, but this, this was entirely new. " You're not supposed to say no, you're meant to pick me up, take me to the pile of furs you call a bed and then pleasure each other until we fall asleep."

"Not tonight."

"So, you're denying me?"

"Yes."

"Fine then, I'll go find someone else."

Before she could move his arm wrapped around her waist, trapping her on his lap. "I'm not denying you me, I'm denying you everyone."

After a few seconds of struggling she stopped. "So what am I supposed to do then?"

Her soft green eyes flared with optimism as he picked her up and started walking towards the bed, it went higher as he started to unbuckle his armour and then hers, and then finally sank to it's lowest point when he laid beside her and whispered in her ear. "Get some sleep." And started snoring.


	3. Chapter 3

Risha, was annoyed. Unlike Hakon, she hadn't been able to fall asleep instantly and instead spent the first half of the night unsuccessfully trying to get him aroused so he would want to sleep with her. After rubbing up against him, placing his hands on various parts of her, and whispering into his ear, she thought she had gotten a reaction off him, but it turned out it was the hilt of the dagger he constantly wore in his belt and he was in fact totally asleep. It was so humiliating to her. She was a herald of a God known as the lord of seduction and she couldn't get a measly human that already followed her master to sleep with her. When she eventually returned to the realm of chaos, she would be mocked, insulted, laughed at by the other daemonettes. She would take her revenge at some point, but not now.

She was currently on a horse, riding to a tunnel that the marauder horsemen had found. Next to her was Khan, the mark on his throat left visible as Hakon demanded. The lord had expected him to be ashamed of it, trying to hide such a clear mark of his defeat. Instead he wore it with pride, a badge of honour, a token of his attempt to become leader. That had annoyed Hakon but he knew he could do no more lest he kill the man, yet he was too valuable. There was also Lila, she wasn't happy with the situation. Risha swore that Hakon had placed her there specifically to be annoyed by the two of them. In reality though, Hakon thought it would be more humiliation for Khan, having to ride with the women he had insulted, and Risha was there to stop them killing each other.

"Thanks for helping me yesterday. With the lord and letting me speak." Lila seemed scared, her voice shaking slightly.

"No need, and don't be so nervous, the only person here you need to half fear is the the moronic brute on my other side."

"Be careful how you speak whore."

"I am no more a whore than you. Seriously though, don't fear anyone."

" But what about the lord?"

Risha laughed. "He's harmless, just don't get in his way."

Khan gave a mocking laugh. "That man, is far from harmless."

" I bet deep down he looks after rabbits and builds orphanages."

Khan had little humour about the situation. "If so, it is deeper down than man can see, and below that is another layer of ruthless cunning. Chances are he made the orphans and is mutating them and the rabbits into war beasts."

"Would a servant of chaos do anything but?"

"You have no idea what steps that man will take to reach his goal. You think you are the first creature he summoned to aid with his schemes?" Before she could reply he dug the spurs on the back of his boots into his mount, forcing it to gallop forward.

Lila shook her head. "I wouldn't trust him, he tried to kill Hakon last night, I wouldn't be surprised if he stooped so low as to slander his name."

"No, khorne is not a subtle god his champions less so, he is either telling the truth, or desperate, maybe both."

"You remind me of my sister, before she passed."

"When did she go?"

"Four years ago, it's what drove me to cult in the first place."

"What happened to her?"

"After my mother passed my father wasn't the gentlest of men, my sister ran but didn't get very far, the wolfs got her from what we were told."

"I'm sorry. I've never really been through anything like that, when one of my kind dies we return to the realm we came from and wait for a way back into the world."

"So you're a daemon then?"

"Risha, herald of Slanesh and his favourite singer."

"If you're his favourite then why did he let you go?"

"Slanesh is a fickle master, his favourite one day may be his most hated the next. It was fortunate I was summoned before my fall from grace."

"How can you be so certain?"

"The only certain thing in my realm is uncertainty."

" We're here."

Risha looked at the gaping hole that opened into the smooth cliff face. The edges were rough but the floor had been smoothed by thousands of rat like claws scurrying over it. Again she was surprised to find that Hakon was waiting for her. Most strange to her was that he helped her off her mount.

"And people say that northerners have no chivalry."

"What makes you think I'm a northerner?" He asked, before lighting a torch and stepping into the evaporating darkness.

Risha followed him, linking her arm with his. "So where around you from then?"

"It doesn't matter." He half growled.

"I'll probe you later, then you can probe me." Risha whispered.

"Is that all you think of?"

"Is there anything else worth thinking of?"

"Yes."

"And what are they?'

"Loyalty, love, good drink."

"The only one a warrior of chaos needs is loyalty to his god and that of his men."

"The drink helps."

"True."

Hakon stopped as the surface beneath his boot changed from smooth stone to a rough wood, his steps making a cracking sound as it splintered. "The floor won't hold much weight."

"Maybe you should take your armour of then, although I don't think what would come after would help."

"Must you make everything into a game?"

"It's no game, I take this very seriously."

"I'll send some hounds across first, then Khan just to make sure."

"But the dogs are more intelligent." Even with his armour on Risha could tell he was smiling.

"While true, the mutts are much easier to replace and Khan's men would die to save him."

"Not if they're busy. I can think of a distraction." Risha started licking her lips before Khan turned around.

"No."

"Are you still punishing me?"

"No, just those men do not care for women. If anything they'll decapitate you."

"I think you're underestimating my skills."

"I think your overestimating those skills."

"I don't think you've seen _all_ of my skills. Maybe next time camp's set up I could great you to them."

"Very tempting, I think that could be done but we should wait till the others come. "

It only took a few minuets for the rest of the group to catch up, Bloat and Estarg with a group of marauders following. Currently Hakon's brother was glowing a noxious, pale green which made Bloat look healthy.

"You stopped why? Why did you stop? Why?" Estarg asked without pausing between words, making the chaos lord let out a sigh. He used to have some liking for his brother, but now he wouldn't mind if someone cut off his head, in fact he'd thought about doing it himself.

"The floor is unsteady, I want Lorn to send some of his hounds across first."

"Can we not send Khan across first?" Bloat chuckled.

"I beat you to that joke."

"Will you be quiet. Estarg fetch me the hound master already."

* * *

Khan listened as the sound of clawed feet echoed from the tunnel in front of him. He had been allowed to rejoin his men and was leading his horse through the torch lit darkness. They were at the back of the procession, acting as a rear guard in case anything tried to attack them from the behind. Or at least that was what he had been told, his men would struggle to turn around and fight properly due to their horses, the only use they had was that their armour would be a warning bell to the rest of the caravan that they were under attack. Of course Hakon knew this, but he had other things on his mind.

The tunnel would take them near the monastery, but the place was so remote that a small town had developed around it to provide goods to the priests, along with its own garrison of troops in case it was attacked. The imperial lap dogs wouldn't be a problem, if they sent a signal however, the priests would destroy the relics rather than have them fall into the hands of chaos.

"What are you thinking about?" Risha asked, tugging on his arm to get his attention.

"It does not matter." Hakon said. He could hear the sound of the wood creaking below his feet, it was incredibly unsettling.

"Thinking about us? I know I am."

Magus let out a sigh, the daemon had been flirting constantly with the chaos lord, and he was getting tired of it. Worst of all though was how she was acting as a mother figure to Lila. He should have been the only thing she was paying attention to, learning about the winds of magic, not which robe went best with her brown hair and green eyes.

He would have banished her back to where she came from if Hakon hadn't been so taken with her. It was possible to get rid of them, although he'd need to get rid of Khan as well, he would have every follower of Tzeentch and magic user be a sacrifice to Khorne. It had happened when they had raided a tower belonging to an imperial mage. The man had been cut till every inch of his skin was red and then left to bleed out. That gave him a minimum of three targets he would need to be rid of, and Khan's men, and then maybe Bloat if he didn't submit. He could tell Hakon was apprehensive about the unstable surface beneath them, and he was right to be, the surface was going to break soon and accidents did happen.

There was a slight crack as Hakon's boot did exactly what Magus thought, cracking through the wood before being pulled back up again as he carried on walking, only letting out a slight growl in response to one of the marauders who tried to help him. Hakon was moving faster now, as if thinking that moving faster would make him less likely to fall through whereas it was causing him to break the wood more frequently, enraging him up until the point he cut the man's throat that repeatedly tried to help him.

He gave a curse when his foot hit a rotten patch, breaking it and leaving him trying to walk in thin air before falling to the bottomless chasm below, until one if Risha's whips caught him round the ankle, latching onto his armour.

"Pull me up, now! Or I will kill anyone who doesn't help."

Risha could feel her talons raking through the wood, slowing the speed at which she was being dragged towards the edge, until she felt something push her over the edge, forcing her to plummet into the darkness below.

* * *

_A/N Sorry for it being so long since an started out as a random smut fix has turned into an actual story. There will be more smut later though so good news for all._


	4. Chapter 4

Khan barged his way through the crowd, a large gathering surrounded the hole that Hakon had fallen down with his little whore as well. He saw the opportunity that Bloat and Magus noticed as well. With the lord gone a power vacuum was left behind, all he needed to do was take the throne and it was his. He would have to side with Bloat for now, those loyal to Slaanesh followed Hakon, and there wasn't a chance of them siding with him, and his disdain of sorcerers was well know throughout the army.

That left him with his own and Bloat's forces, they would be useful in the tunnels, Khan's horsemen were useless here, the speed they gained being useless with all the sharp turns and the roof too low for them to even got on their horses. He would also need the marauders that weren't aligned to any of the four ruinous powers. That would give him the advantage, until then, he would bide his time. As soon as they were out of the cave, then he would strike.

* * *

Hakon dragged himself out of the murky water, pulling Risha out with him. The Skaven had placed the wooden planks high above the brook to make it possible to walk from one side of the cave to the other without falling into the water. He pulled a torch and small flint from a leather pouch that was strapped to his left leg plate and started scraping it against the wall, hoping for a spark. Nothing. He tried it again. Nothing. He let out a roar before smashing his fist against the wall. He was not going to die down here, and neither was she.

He moved over to the daemonette's limp body before removing his helmet and pressing an ear to her chest. Her heart was still beating, but she wasn't breathing. He moved his hands and started pressing down, forcing the water out of her lungs.

"Don't die. I'm not going to lose you twice."

There was a sudden couch and splutter. "I didn't realise you lost me the first time."

Hakon gave a laugh before stopping. "How did you fall?"

"Someone pushed me, I don't know who, but I will kill them. First though, first, I'll make them wish they weren't even born."

"We need to get back to the surface before you can have your revenge, and the river could run for miles."

"What we need, is some light."

"The torches are soaked through and we need to get moving, our best chance is to head upstream."

"Upstream? Have you been listening to your brother?"

"No, we head down stream it could be miles, upstream and it should come out where the water's coming from."

"We better get moving then."

He helped her to her feet and then both started walking into the darkness, fortunately the river became shallower as they walked upwards, just reaching Hakon's ankles whereas earlier he could have easily sank to the bottom and not swam back up. Risha was able to see easily, but his senses were not as sharp as the demons, making him half stumble in the dark and following the clicking of Risha's talons on the the stone.

About half an hour in he stopped and took his boots off, pouring the water out before starting again. All of his armour was waterlogged and it was weighing him down, making his pace slower than usual. On top of that was the current pushing against them.

"I spy with my little eye," Risha chirped, "something beginning with D."

"Must we play games?"

"I could start describing a position and have you name it if you would prefer."

Hakon let out a long sigh. "Darkness, the answer is darkness."

"Now it's your turn."

"H, a word bringing with H."

"You have to say I spy."

"I am not a child that you can tell what to do."

"Fine then, we'll play the other game, woman on top, facing away."

He let out a groan. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with H."

"See, was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"A word beginning with H? I doubt you can see anything in here past that helmet of yours, that's it isn't it, helmet,"

"Yes."

"My turn again."

* * *

One hour later...

"Something beginning with D."

"It's darkness again, isn't it?"

* * *

Three hours later...

Risha let out a groan. "How much longer will it take."

"As long as it does."

"But there can't be much more cave left."

"The river twists and turns, it is difficult to tell how far through them we are."

Risha let out another groan. How could he be so bloody patient. They'd been walking against the current for hours without light, and no one apart from each other, he could at least be frustrated instead of the calm man that wandered behind her. After another fifteen minutes they finally came to a larger chamber. This area was slightly brighter, warp stone from the rat-men's alchemy was embedded deep into the walls and the hazardous green glow offered the ability to see.

"I've never been happier to see light." Risha yelled.

"Maybe once for me."

Risha moved to a pool that was in the centre of the room, taking a long drink before looking at the large waterfall that provided the water they had been struggling against for what had seemed like days. There was an even brighter glow behind the thin veil of water. Hakon took a torch out of the pouch and started scraping the small stone against the wall. This time he had some success, a small streak of light hitting the cloth that surrounded the wood and setting it alight.

With both of them finally able to see, Hakon' s gaze fell to the waterfall as well.

"We can't swim up that." He commented, walking around the edge of the chamber and swinging his torch, trying to find any crack or crevice either of them could fit through.

Risha moved towards the water, holding a hand above her head to part the water as she stepped through. "There's another path here."

He shrugged and followed her, protecting the delicate flame from the icy water. When he looked at the other side he was surprised. The walls's were clearly smoothed and the floor looked to be almost paved. "What is this place?"

"I have no idea, maybe the dwarves build it."

"No, the dwarfs wouldn't build something like this, the ceiling's not high enough." Hakon said before he started walking again with Risha following.

"It always confuses me why the shortest race needs the highest roofs."

"I thought you would say they were overcompensating for something."

"Oh no, that was a very pleasant surprise, now elves, they do overcompensate."

"Is there a race you haven't been with?"

"Skaven, and lizardmen."

"That's, good."

The next room they came into was a large and circular with walls made out of brick, symbols of the four gods carved into them. An altar lay in the middle with with an eight pointed star engraved into the stone, chipped from hundreds daggers striking it after being forced through sacrifices' bodies. Risha took a deep breath, reveling in the power that leaked between the gaps that lead to her world.

"Nothing like a taste of home."

"There should be another tunnel leading out of here, there is no way that the river is the main entrance."

"Do we have to leave now, it's so nice down here."

"It smells worse than a nurgling's backside."

"It may smell slightly, but can't you sense the power?"

"There is something here yes, but I will not have my army destroy itself because Khan and Magus fight like children."

"Fine then, just let me relax for a minute." Risha moved to the edge of the room, tracing a symbol of slaanesh before letting out a content sigh as her hair started to float upwards. "Okay, let's get going."

Hakon took his sword out and started tapping the pommel against the wall, solid, solid, hollow. "There should be a switch somewhere."

"No, they would want the sacrifices trapped inside."

"Well then, there's only one option." Hakon pulled the small daggar from his belt and ran the blade through the mortar, causing it to turn back into a powder as he slowly repeated the action before removing the brick, letting him see to the other side. He carried on till he had removed a dozen others.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Risha huffed.

"It might help if you joined in."

"Can't, I might chip a nail."

Hakon looked over his shoulder. "Your willing to charge headlong against a battalion of swordsmen but the gods forbid you do any manual labour for fear you will 'chip a nail'."

"There's a difference, fighting is fun. The smell of fear as the metal hooks on your whips latch into your enemies throat before ripping it out, dancing as their blood pours on the floor before they collapse, there is no feeling like it."

Hakon walked away from the wall before lowering his shoulder and springing towards the it. There was a resounding thud as the other bricks fell through.

"After you."

* * *

A/N TY for reading. There is a reason for Hakon saying again by the way. I'm thinking about writing a star wars fix set during SWTOR and I don't like searching through the beta section so if anyone knows a good one or wants to do it themselves send me a pm.


End file.
